EP089
Kryształowy | ang = The Crystal Onix | seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands | premiera = 11 marca 1999 5 lutego 2000 26 marca 2001 | opening = Pokémonów Świat | opening jap = ライバル！ | ending jap = タイプ・ワイルド |poprzedni = Zbuntowany Pikachu |następny = Na różowo }}Kryształowy Onix to 89. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 6. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Podczas podróży na Laprasie Ash znajduje tajemniczą wiadomość w butelce. Dzięki temu przyjaciele trafiają na Wyspę Słońca, która słynie z artystów i dmuchaczy szkła. Spotykają tam młodego sklepikarza imieniem Mateo, który szuka inspiracji – legendarnego kryształowego Onixa. Bohaterowie pomagają mu w poszukiwaniu tego niezwykłego Pokémona. Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Marill pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serialu. * Tracey ujawnia, że posiada Marilla. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Mateo *Marissa *Mieszkańcy miasteczka *Dziadek Mateo (retrospekcja) Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia kryształowego Onixa w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Rhyhorna w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Lapras (Asha) * Staryu (Misty) * Venonat (Tracey'ego) * Marill (Tracey'ego; debiut) * Arbok (Jessie) * Victreebel (Jamesa) * Cloyster (Mateo) * Charmeleon (Mateo) * Onix (Kryształowy Onix) Wykorzystane ruchy * Armatka Wodna (ruch użyty przez Cloystera Mateo) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Staryu Misty i kryształowego Onixa) * Szok Elektryczny (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Kamienny Rzut (ruch użyty przez kryształowego Onixa) * Miotacz Płomieni (ruch użyty przez Charmeleona Mateo) * Ognisty Wir (ruch użyty przez Charmeleona Mateo) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 大橋志吉 Yukiyoshi Ōhashi * Scenorys: 鈴木敏明 Toshiaki Suzuki * Reżyser: 鈴木敏明 Toshiaki Suzuki * Animator: 志村泉 Izumi Shimura Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Caterpie. * W tym odcinku Jessie burzy czwartą ścianę, uznając istnienie pisarzy. ** Meowth również burzy czwartą ścianę, mówiąc: "Hej, tu jestem. Tutaj!" przed pojawieniem się na ekranie. ** Na pytanie bohaterów, jak Zespołowi R udało się uwolnić z pułapek, James mówi, że "to sekret, którego nie poznają", a Jessie dodaje: "autorzy filmu też nie". * Jest to jeden z nielicznych odcinków, który ma taki sam tytuł w wersji oryginalnej, jak i dubbingowej. * Po raz drugi niezwykły Onix pokonuje Zespół R. Pierwszym był Onix Bruna, znacznie większy niż inne Pokémony tego gatunku. * Kiedy Jessie i James wypowiadają swoje imiona podczas recytowania swojego motta, przyjmują pozy drużyny Ginyu Force z Dragon Ball Z. * W tym odcinku pojawia się zwierzę z prawdziwego świata - rozgwiazda. Błędy * Kiedy Tracey wystawia Venonata i Marilla, ich Pokéballe nie otwierają się. * W wersji dubbingowej, gdy Mateo każe Charmeleonowi użyć Ognistego Wiru do zaatakowania kryształowego Onixa, błędnie nazywa ten ruch Żarem. * W jednej ze scen w wersji dubbingowej słychać japoński głos Marilla. * W scenie, w której Tracey wystawia Marilla, Ash znika. * Gdy Zespół R próbuje uciec z jaskini kryształowego Onixa i trafia na Onixa, rękawica Jessie znika. Edycje dubbingowe * Pikachu's Jukebox: Viridian City Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP089? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP089 en:OI007: The Crystal Onix Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2